lego_legends_of_chima_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Crexar
Crexar is an Expanded Universe character created by JGREAD. He was a relatively high-ranking crocodile soldier before becoming a bounty hunter. Crexar met his demise 3 years before the Roleplay. Biography Crexar was a corrupt officer in the croc army who was able to convince a soldier he commanded, Corok, to join him in stealing a golden chi orb from the Lion Tribe. Their theft attempt ultimately failed, and despite their fellow crocs wanting to execute them, the lions insisted Crexar and Corok be exiled instead. After being exiled from the tribes of Chima, Crexar gathered up a crew of bounty hunters from across Chima, with Corok at his side. The bounty hunters went on many adventures under Crexar's leadership. 7 years BR, the crew was hired by Razar to round up any anti-monarchy Ravens. However, Rawlin found out about their mission, and set a trap for the bounty hunters, defeating and capturing all of them except Crexar, who became a solo bounty hunter for the following years. A New Mission In June of 3 BR, after Rawlin took over the raven tribe, he hired Crexar to hunt down the MMSC blueprints and the Wings Row Monarchy spy who took them. Crexar would only work for Rawlin if his team members were returned, so Rawlin arranged to release them from Talon Industries custody. After his crew was released and given their weapons and speedorz back, Crexar led them through The Great Desert, until finding Razalac trying to fly away with the blueprints. After Rezin battled Razalac in the sky, Crexar was going to take the plans from him, only for lion generals Lyrix and Lycor to show up with a team of lion soldiers. When he realized that the lions were trying to get the plans too, Crexar blasted at them with his rocket launcher, starting a battle between the bounty hunters and lions. Crexar blasted the chi Gatling gun of Lyrix's tank using his rocket launcher, but his launcher was blasted out of his hand and then sliced to pieces by the huge sword of Lycor's Mech-Tank. Crexar was then blasted off his speedor by the mech's powerful chi cannon. After defeating the bounty hunters, Lycor picked up Crexar in the hand of his mech, and interrogated him at blaster point. Crexar revealed that the MMSC plans were blueprints for a big weapon of Rawlin's. After thanking Crexar for this information, Lycor threw him into the sand, and Crexar went unconscious. Forest Battle After regaining consciousness, Crexar led his crew in an attack on the last WRM outpost in The Great Forest, where Razalac had taken the plans, just as the lions attacked it. Crexar killed the outpost's commander during the battle. The bounty hunters continued to fight lions and ravens alike until Crexar got the MMSC plans and ordered them to leave. Before Crexar himself could escape the ruins of the outpost, he was smashed through a door by Lycor's mech. Lycor then took the MMSC plans, but inside the room, Crexar discovered an experimental Prototype Raven Mech, and stole it. Crexar used his new mech to fight Lycor's mech for the plans, and their battle took them out of the outpost ruins and deeper into the forest. Lycor's mech cut the arm off of Crexar's mech, but Crexar was eventually able to grab Lycor's mech sword and stab his mech from behind. Both mechs were immobilized due to the damage they sustained, but before Crexar could take the plans from Lycor, the lion self-destructed his mech and escaped with the plans in his ejector seat. Crexar managed to escape the blast range, but the explosion of the two mechs scattered the bounty hunters across Chima. Secrets Revealed After regrouping with Worgon and Rhonux, Crexar fought and defeated Lyrix in the lion plains. But Crexar discovered that the lions didn't have the plans, and that Lyrix had given them to the WRM ravens in secret, betraying the lion tribe. While Worgon wanted to blackmail Lyrix, Crexar disagreed and said the bounty hunters needed to fight and get the plans by force, to which Rhonux agreed. Still, Crexar kept this information for the future. Return to the Great Desert Battle in the Ruins After finally regrouping with Rezin and Corok, the bounty hunters attacked the ruined bear town in the Great Desert, where Worgon had tracked the ravens with the plans to. But it was a trap, and Rezin, Rhonux, and all the crew's speedorz were lost in the battle. Crexar was fighting a raven on a rooftop until the explosion of Rhonux, when he realized he had to leave. Crexar ordered a retreat of the remaining bounty hunters, and jumped from rooftop to rooftop as he escaped the town. Ambush Crexar and Corok met up in a Great Desert oasis nearby. They were wondering where Worgon went, and still scheming to get the plans, when they were ambushed by croc soldiers. They were eventually able to defeat the team of vengeful crocs, but not before Corok got a black eye. Crexar interrogated the leader of the team, who revealed that Worgon had made a deal with the crocs to kill Crexar and Corok. After hearing this, Corok wanted to kill Worgon, but Crexar realized he still needed the wolf's nose to track the ravens to WRM HQ. Crexar then injured the tail of the croc he'd interrogated. Battle above the Gorge After capturing Worgon and forcing him to lead them to WRM HQ, Crexar and Corok were led to the old rope bridge going across The Gorge of Eternal Depth. This was an undoubtedly faster route than going around the whole Gorge, but Worgon was secretly planning to push Crexar and Corok in. Lyrix and Lycor arrived on the northern half of the Great Desert, blocking their way forward. Lycor demanded that the bounty hunters return the MMSC blueprints to the lions. Crexar tried to tell Lycor of Lyrix's treachery, but Worgon tricked both sides into fighting each other. While the two lions charged across the bridge and fought Corok, Worgon dueled Crexar. After the lions returned to the northern half of the Great Desert, Lyrix destroyed the foundation of the bridge, intending to make all three bounty hunters fall into the pit. Worgon was able to make it to the northern half of the desert, but the crocs were stuck on the southern half. While Lycor was unconscious, Lyrix killed Worgon, who was trying to blackmail him. As Worgon fell into the Gorge, Crexar was amused, and commented that Lyrix was becoming more and more like a backstabbing criminal, to which Corok laughed. In response, Lyrix spat into the gorge and flew away in the lion twinblade helicopter they'd come in, leaving Crexar and Corok on the southern half of the Great Desert. Crexar later told Corok about Lyrix's betrayal of the lions. Battle of WRM HQ The next day, Rawlin, who had learned the secret location of WRM HQ from Lyrix (who'd double crossed Rica), sent the two remaining bounty hunters there to get the MMSC plans while he attacked the base. Crexar and Corok travelled to The Iron Mountains, where WRM HQ was. They easily got the plans while the WRM ravens were busy fighting the attacking TI ravens, but the crocs were ambushed by Lyrix, who was there to kill them in order to preserve his secret. When the HQ was blown off the mountain, Crexar and Corok continued fighting Lyrix as they fell through the tower. Crexar hijacked a falling Raven Glider, but was separated from Corok, who was killed by Lyrix. Crexar flew out of the base with the plans, gave them to Rawlin, and mistakenly believed Lyrix to have been destroyed in the tower's crash. Final Mission Now a solo bounty hunter once more, Crexar was hired by Rawlin six months later to once again get the MMSC plans, this time from Dr. Radcliffe, who betrayed Rawlin and took the blueprints. Using the tracking device Rawlin had secretly implanted in Radcliffe's phone, Crexar tracked Radcliffe to The Hollow in the Outland Mountains. Crexar saw Radcliffe attempting to hand over the plans to Eglor the eagle, so that the eagle tribe could build their own MMSC to combat Rawlin's. After ripping a predator plant out of the ground, Crexar ambushed the birds and smacked Radcliffe with the plant. Crexar engaged the birds in a battle, during which Eglor was knocked out, and Crexar and Radcliffe lost their weapons. Radcliffe and Crexar engaged each other in a fist fight, until Rawlin hovered above them in the completed Mobile Missile Strike Command. Without regard for Crexar's life, Rawlin ordered an eighty-missile aerial bombardment on the Hollow. Eglor and the MMSC plans were destroyed by the bombardment. In their final moments, Crexar and Radcliffe both realized that they'd been pawns for Rawlin, and their part in his plan was complete. Nevertheless, Crexar still attempted to escape, but was destroyed by the missile bombardment. Appearance, Gear, and Traits Appearance: Like Crug, but dark green instead of brown, and with bulky brown shoulder armor as well as a short ripped-up red cape on his right shoulder. His metal lower jaw is gold instead of silver. Weapons and gear: An iron axe, a double-bladed vengious sword/spear (like Cragger's), and a rocket launcher. Personality: A mix of Megatron from Transformers and Jango Fett from Star Wars. Appearances * Retribution: A Chima Roleplay Prequel Story Category:EU Category:EU Characters Category:Criminals Category:Crocodiles Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Antagonists